Revenge of the Sorceress
by ferzaina
Summary: Según el consejo, Orphen está muerto. Pero Cleo no acepta la pérdida del hombre que ama, y forzada a casarse por los consejeros, ella recupera al hechicero negro de la manos de la muerte, y juntos lucharán para salvar su amor y algo más • ORPHEN/CLEO
1. Capítulo I

**DISCLAIMER:** Orphen no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Silencio… sólo silencio y oscuridad. Pero eso no era posible, porque lo último que recordaba era el rostro de Corazón de Fuego y…

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente, y noté enseguida que me encontraba en un lugar a oscuras y sobre una cama. Pero al sentir vacío y soledad a mí alrededor, deduje que no me encontraba a salvo en mi hogar.

Entonces… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están Corazón de Fuego y los hechiceros que querían atraparme?

¿Y dónde está Leki?

Me levanté de la cama rápidamente, e intenté encender una llama azul en mi mano sin conseguirlo. Rehice segundos después el intento de iluminar la habitación, pero nuevamente mis actos fueron frustrados.

-¿Qué sucedió con mis poderes? -pregunté asustada, y comencé a correr para encontrar una salida de ese lugar. Hallé una puerta, y sin pensarlo me escurrí fuera de esa habitación oscura.

Inmediatamente salí de allí, pude ver que lo que llevaba puesto no era mi ropa, sino una bata larga y de color negro. Miré también mis manos, y estupefacta abrí mis labios para dejar escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

¿Dónde estaban las manchas de sangre y las heridas que ese rubio me provocó? No podía haberlas soñado, recuerdo bien todos los hechizos que cayeron en mi cuerpo, a Leki luchando a mi lado sin temor, mis heridas, las suyas, y el dolor en mi veinte…

Aterrada toqué mi vientre de sólo pensarlo, y en un arrebato de ira las quité al instante.

¡Por favor! ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto por una superstición tan estúpida ahora? Cuando la prioridad en ese momento era salir de donde quiera que este, y encontrar a mi cachorro dragón a como diera lugar.

Oí unos pasos acercarse, y comencé a correr sin rumbo. No conocía este lugar, y tampoco entendía por qué Corazón de Fuego me había traído hasta aquí.

Ese maldito hechicero.

Corazón de Fuego siempre codició la suerte de Orphen, y la mía después de que los Seres Celestiales me otorgaran el honor de ser la guardiana de los tesoros de Valthanders, y con ese puesto de guardiana, unos poderes maravillosos que dominé con años de duros entrenamientos, y que ahora no tenía ni para defenderme.

-¡Allí está!

-Maldición.

Apresuré mis pasos, y doblé en una esquina. Tenía que escapar. Si ese hechicero buscara algo de mi, no podía ser bueno debido a la forma en que me trató para traerme hasta este sitio.

Cuando intenté seguir por el nuevo corredor, me encontré con un ejército de hechiceros vestidos de verde esperándome con lanzas en sus manos. Analicé los posibles escapes que tenía, pero sin magia me era imposible atravesar paredes, y además me encontraba rodeada de esos hombres.

Un rayo de luz me hizo mirar hacía la derecha, y vi a pocos pasos de mi un gran ventanal.

-¡Deténganla! -escuché, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tapé con mis brazos mi rostro, y salté por ese ventanal rompiendo todos los cristales de camino. Sin esperar miré de donde podía sostenerme, y atrapé con mis blancas manos el alfeizar de una ventana.

-¡Vamos, que no escape!

Elevé mi rostro para mirar a los hechiceros, a la vez que estos salían corriendo seguramente para atraparme. Una gota de sangre cayó de mi mano nuevamente herida hacia mi cara, y al bajar mi vista observé que me hallaba muy lejos del piso.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento me hizo tambalear instantes después, pero al sentir miles de cortes surcar mi débil cuerpo, me dí cuenta que alguien lo estaba provocando. Y así, sin poder evitarlo, mis manos se desprendieron del alfeizar y comenzó mi caída.

Solté un terrible grito de dolor cuando mi cuerpo chocó contra la tierra. Pronto, de entre los hechiceros que comenzaron a rodearme aparecieron otros que me llamaron más la atención. Eran dos viejos con túnicas negras, y a juzgar por la cantidad de insignias con las que sostenían sus capas ellos debían ser los ancianos del Consejo. A la derecha de estos hombres había una mujer, de su misma categoría y rubia, y a un lado de ella estaba él, él despreciable sujeto culpable de todo esto…

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -grité, y noté como él ensanchaba una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Intenté levantarme, pero el dolor no me permitió separarme ni un milímetro del suelo.

-Eso te pasa por intentar escapar.

-¿Qué me hicieron? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y dónde están mis poderes malditos sean? -inesperadamente comencé a toser sangre, y mi cuerpo se retorció de dolor.

Orphen…

¿Dónde estás?

¿Por qué no estás conmigo ahora?

-¿Cleo? No puede ser, ¡Cleo!

Sentí unos brazos protectores rodear mi frágil cuerpo, y un enojo sin igual provenir del mismo hombre que me tenía entre sus manos. Abrí mis ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, y me encontré con los orbes miel de Hartia mirándome con pena. Alcé mi mano para tocar su mejilla, y así comprobar que no se tratara de una ilusión. Al contacto él sonrió con tristeza, y cerró sus ojos atrapando mi mano con la suya.

-Cleo… ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño? ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

-Mis poderes… desaparecieron -contesté.

-¿Qué? -él abrió mucho sus ojos, y levantó el rostro para mirar a los ancianos tras de mi- ¿Cómo pudieron? No debían quitarle sus poderes y mucho menos lastimarla. Ella no es culpable de nada, ¿Cómo fueron capaces de herirla de ésta forma?

-¡Hartia, este no es asunto tuyo! ¡Deja inmediatamente a esa mujer y no te metas en más problemas!

Así que todos ellos estaban detrás de mi _secuestro_.

Lai llegó a nuestro lado instantes después, y vi la cara del viejo más anciano del grupo mirarme con desprecio. Hartia me alzó en brazos, y estábamos marchando a un lugar desconocido para mí cuando Lai nos cubrió de un feroz ataque con un Escudo de Luz.

-¡Déjenla en paz! -escuché que gritó el de cabellos verdes, y próximamente desaparecimos del lugar.

-¿Qué Hartia y Lai no estaban de misión, Corazón de Fuego? -preguntó enojado uno de los ancianos al rubio.

-No es mi culpa -contestó orgulloso- les encomendé la misión más larga que teníamos, si ellos fueron capaces de realizarla antes de lo acordado no me incumbe.

-Esos dos aquí sólo significan problemas, ahora no podremos actuar como queramos sin ser juzgados. Además de que esa muchacha tendrá ayuda.

-Madre…

-Vamos a la sala del Consejo, no es apropiado hablar aquí.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, esperando sentir dolor en mi cuerpo pero no fue así. Sólo noté gruesas gotas de sudor bajar por mi sien y resbalar por mi blanco cuello, y al observar mis manos, las encontré sanas nuevamente.

-¿Quién me curó?

-Nosotros lo hicimos.

Giré mi rostro para ver al dueño de aquella voz.

-Hartia… Lai -los nombré, y mis ojos se humedecieron de recordar como valientemente ellos enfrentaron al Concilio por mí… al Concilio- ¿Estoy… en la Torre de los Colmillos? -Lai afirmó con la cabeza, mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba a mí con temor- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué buscan esos malditos viejos de mí?

-No podemos contestarte eso, sólo asegurarte que ellos no volverán a ponerte una mano encima de hoy en adelante.

-Lai -supliqué, pues sabía que Hartia no me daría más información, pero el de ojos azules me respondió negando con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Cleo.

Llevé mi vista hacia la ventana, y me perdí en el oscuro firmamento. Mis manos tomaron fuertemente la sabana blanca que me cubría, mientras recordaba más detalles de esa noche en que luché con Corazón de Fuego y los hechiceros.

Brinqué en mi posición cuando me di cuenta que la luna estaba llena.

-No puede ser -murmuré, al recordar que la luna nueva no aparecía en el cielo cuando peleé contra ellos- ¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?

-No lo sabemos, nadie quiso decirnos.

-Pero no pueden ser más de dos semanas.

Intenté levantarme, pero Hartia llegó a mi lado para no dejarme dar un paso más.

-Detente, aún estas herida -escuché, y cerré mis ojos para no llorar. El pelirrojo me hundió en un abrazo, y no pude más que aferrarme a él desonsoladamente- tranquila, Cleo… todo estará bien de ahora en más.

Quise dejarme tranquilizar por los armoniosos latidos de su corazón, pero unos ojos verdes aparecieron en mi mente, y lágrimas de pánico surcaron mis mejillas sin pensarlo.

-Leki… no sé donde está.

Lai se acercó a nosotros, colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y luego miró al pelirrojo.

-Nosotros lo buscaremos -dijo, y el ojimiel me depositó suavemente en la cama.

-Tú, quédate aquí… y no salgas por ningún motivo de esta habitación.

Los miré alejarse, y sentí mi corazón acelerarse del miedo por volver a quedar sola.

-Orphen -susurré, y busqué tapar mi soledad con las sabanas de la cama.

Estaba **sola**.

Sin Leki ni Orphen, me sentía realmente perdida.

Llevé mi mano derecha hasta mi cuello, y toqué el tercer tesoro que yo protegía y recargaba en él, la Joya de Gigaborius.

-Como si fuera el agua cristal -repetí las palabras de Rox Roe.

Los Celestiales me matarían. No estaba cuidando de sus tesoros como habíamos acordado, porque después de la pelea, no recuerdo haber visto más la Espada de Valthanders, y sin Leki a mi lado, tampoco estaba la Pulsera de Thomasfroses conmigo.

Sentía tanto decepcionarlos… pero verdaderamente desde hace semanas que no soy la misma. Y aunque quise culpar de todos mis males a la partida de Orphen, no pude. Jamás me había costado tanto verlo marchar sólo con Majic a una misión y sin mí.

-_María Bell… mamá _-pensé, ¿Estarían preocupadas por mí?

No solamente ellas dos me vieron luchar contra todos esos hechiceros, todo Totokanta me vio, y pude notar en sus miradas terror del más puro.

Quisiera contarles que estoy bien, y con suerte hasta Leki esté con ellas. Una pequeña esperanza nació en mi corazón. Tenía que encontrar la manera de avisarles donde estoy, y preguntar por mi pequeño lobo dragón.

Me levanté de la cama. Hartia no podía cuidarme todo el tiempo, yo sola tenía que recuperar mis poderes y salir de aquí… como sea.

Cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta, quise girarlo pero mi mano resbaló sobre el metal. Estaba encerrada. Frustrada di un paso atrás, en el preciso instante en que un sonido me informaba que la puerta se estaba abriendo.

¿Yo lo había hecho? No, por supuesto que no.

Al menos diez hechiceros entraron a mi habitación. De todos los rangos existentes, y cada uno de ellos me hacía sentir más inseguridad a cada segundo.

-Cámbiate.

Es rubio de pacotilla, ¿Acaso era una orden? ¿Ni siquiera sabía pedirlo de buena forma?

-¿Perdón? Tú no eres quien para darme ordenes.

-Perfecto -contestó él, pero eso para mi no era una respuesta. Una sonrisa cargada de egocentrismo se formó en sus finos y fríos labios, y se acercó a mí amenazadoramente- yo lo haré por ti.

Retrocedí un paso, y me auto recriminé por hacerlo. Lo miré ferozmente para que se alejara, pero a cambio, él elevó sus manos y pronunció un conjuro desconocido para mí. Pronto, la túnica que traía puesta comenzó a brillar, y desapareció repentinamente junto con un grito de horror que escapó de mis labios.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de mí. Abrí los ojos para congelarlos con la mirada si era posible, pero eso sólo hizo a ellos burlarse más.

Indignada, me di cuenta que me había cambiado de ropa con un hechizo.

-Por favor, que mal gusto tienes.

-Es lo apropiado para la ocasión.

¿Ocasión?

Llevaba un vestido corsé de lo más aprendo, que casi no me dejaba respirar. Por algo yo no suelo usar esta clase de ropa. No tenía mangas, porque terminaba con un encaje sobre mis pechos, y la larga falda caía lisa sobre mis piernas. Me faltó mencionar, todo el vestido era negro.

-Lo hicieron especialmente para ti.

Oh, entonces debía sentirme alagada.

Lo miré un momento para notar nuevamente esa mirada de orgullo y prepotencia, y sin esperarlo él se acercó a mi y tocó mi collar con su mano izquierda. Me dio asco simplemente que tocara la piedra cristal que pendía de mi cuello.

-Es una joya preciosa, ¿Gigaborius, verdad? -afirmé con la cabeza, y Corazón de Fuego se alejó de mi rumbo a la puerta- en marcha, el Concilio espera.

.

.

Venían escoltándome al menos veinticinco hombres, seguramente por miedo a que salte de otra ventana y arruine mi vestido. Corazón de Fuego iba delante de mí. Apreté mis puños conteniendo mi rabia, él era el causante de todo esto, yo lo sabía, y cuando recuperara mis poderes ese hombre se enteraría quien era Cleo Everlasting de **Finrandi**.

Unas imponentes puertas se presentaron ante mí, y haciéndome paso el hechicero rubio me concedió el _honor_ de pasar primero. Caminé hasta el centro de la gran sala, y varias figuras flotando aparecieron de la nada.

Busqué con la mirada a Lai y Hartia, o en su defecto a la pequeña Eris, porque necesitaba saber que había alguien en quien confiar en aquel lugar. Mas no los encontré, y todos los allí presentes me dirigieron sus miradas cargadas de reproche y desprecio.

-Cleo Finrandi.

Genial, ahora ese viejo confunde mi apellido con el de Orphen.

Un frío me recorrió al instante, y sentí la escrutadora mirada de los ancianos sobre mí.

-Cleo Finrandi -volvió a pronunciar con voz enojada aquel sujeto, y sólo logró que lo mirara de mala manera.

-Cleo Everlasting de Finrandi -le aclaré con mucho énfasis en los apellidos.

-Procedamos -dijo otro de los ancianos- tenemos que informarle una desagradable noticia, _Señora de Finrandi_… ha llegado a nosotros un mensaje de la Torre del Cielo, nuestra escuela hermana en el continente del norte. Las noticias son seguramente devastadoras para usted, es mejor que tome asiento antes de que continúe.

Inmediatamente una silla apareció a mi lado, la miré con rabia y de la misma manera volví mi vista hacía aquel sujeto.

-El mensaje, es en realidad una carta de defunción escrita con el nombre de Crilancelo Finrandi, quien fue asesinado por traicionar a la Torre de los Colmillos, en la última misión que le encomendamos a él y al Señor Majic Lin.

Mis brazos cruzados de enojo cayeron a mis costados sin pensarlo, mientras mi mente comenzó a procesar cada palabra detalladamente.

Carta de defunción.

Crilancelo Finrandi.

**Orphen**…

-¡No! -grité sin evitarlo, y miles de frías lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas en un segundo- ¡Mentira! ¡Orphen no está!

-Crilancelo Finrandi está** muerto** -dijo Corazón de Fuego, dando pasos en mi dirección y mostrando un papel en su mano- nos traicionó, y fue asesinado.

-Fue una deshonra que nos informaran de esta manera la traición de Crilancelo, gracias a Dios, por fin dejará de causar vergüenza a nuestra Torre.

-¡Orphen! ¡Orphen Finrandi! ¡Y él no está muerto!

Un aura de naturaleza indefinida cubrió mi cuerpo. Vi a todos los hombres y mujeres del lugar ponerse en guardia ante mi sola presencia. Creí que eran los poderes que los Celestiales me otorgaron, pero el poder que corría por mis venas era incluso mucho más puro que el de los Seres Divinos o el mío propio.

-¡Deténganla!

-Demasiado tarde -murmuré, y quemé el papel en manos de Corazón de Fuego, para luego mirarlo con mis ojos inyectados de odio- ¡Alma Llameante!

No sé por qué lo hice, ni por qué lo ataqué con ese hechizo, pues jamás lo había utilizado, pero mi cuerpo pronunció las palabras precisas para el conjuro como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre.

Observé a muchos hechiceros y a una anciana acercarse rápidamente a Corazón de Fuego, y ellos intentaron en vano desvanecer las llamas del cuerpo del rubio. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar. No quería moverme. Quería verlo sufrir de la misma manera que yo ahora…

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada conmigo misma. Yo no soy así… Corazón de Fuego no era el único culpable de esto, y tenía que descubrir la verdad y vengarme de los responsables si Orphen estaba… muerto.

-Contra hechizo.

-¡Atrápenla! ¡Ella también es una asesina!

Aniquilé con la mirada a la mujer de cabellos rubios ceniza, y cubrí mi cuerpo de centenares de hechizos con un Escudo de Fuego.

-¡Basta! -el anciano que una vez me miró con desprecio, ahora me analizaba detalladamente buscando descifrar un rompecabezas en mi que no existía- llévensela y déjenla descansar.

Hartia y Lai interrumpieron en la habitación en ese preciso instante. Estaban agitados, y pude ver dolor en la mirada miel de mi amigo. Se acercaron a mí sin pensarlo, y el pelirrojo me tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-Llévenla a sus aposentos -ordenó un viejo- al fin que son ustedes los únicos que no quiere matar con la mirada.

Oí llorar a Hartia en todo el camino. Lloraba conmigo, mientras Lai hacía un devastador intento de no acompañarnos en nuestra agonía.

Entramos en mi habitación, y no pude evitar leer el nombre de _Crilancelo Finrandi_ a un costado de la puerta.

-Vamos -los alenté, haciéndolos mirarme sorprendidos.

-Cleo…

-Orphen no está muerto… él no me dejaría… yo lo sé.

Dimos un paso más dentro de la sala, y sentí un terrible mareo que casi me hace caer si Lai no me atrapaba en ese instante.

-¡Cleo! ¡Cleo! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Por favor reacciona, Cleo!

Y no escuché ni observé nada más, todo se volvió negro y silencioso. Negro y silencioso… palabras perfectas para describir a mi corazón en ese momento.

* * *

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a quien haya leído este fic. Orphen es un anime que me encantó de chica, y ahora al fin se me ocurrió una historia con él (:

Espero que no se confundan, porque entre el castellano y el español hay nombres diferentes para un mismo personaje. Y respecto a los poderes de Cleo y a la Torre del Cielo, fueron cosas que salieron de mi imaginación para esta historia.

Un beso a todas, fer :)


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

-Lai, dime que no es cierto… Cleo no puede estar… no, ¡No! -gritó histérico Hartia, y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, casi con la fuerza capaz de arrancarse varios mechones de cabello, pero Lai se lo impidió tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo.

-¡Hartia! ¡Escúchame! ¡Hartia! -mas su amigo no respondía, sólo dejaba que gruesas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas- ¡También me duele! ¡Orphen y Cleo son mis amigos! ¡Por favor, tranquilízate! Es la única forma de ayudarla.

-Cleo no necesita nuestra ayuda… lo necesita a **él**… ella está, está… embarazada, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cleo está embarazada y Orphen está muerto!

Esa fría mañana, Lai sin pensarlo había revelado algo que nadie sabía.

Utilizando sus poderes de adivino, y mirando un poco en el futuro de Cleo, la encontró a ella llorando y acariciando su pequeño vientre abultado… un vientre de embarazada. Sin pensarlo siguió observando, pero a pesar de que millones de imágenes irreales llegaron a él, se dio cuenta que todas ellas tenían coherencia con la primera.

No era casualidad ver a Cleo enseñarle magia a un pequeño moreno. Tampoco el verla a ella durmiendo sobre la hierba, serena, abrazando a ese mismo niño. Ni era coincidencia el gran parecido de ese pequeño, _con Orphen…_

-Maldita sea, maldita sea -el pelirrojo se sentó en un costado de la cama de Cleo, pues sus fuertes piernas en este momento no tenían como sostenerlo de pie. Nuevamente lloró, por recordar el terrible futuro de la rubia, y desvió su vista hacia ella que seguía dormida desde que se desmayó la noche anterior.

-Dejémosla descansar, Hartia -suspiró- nosotros también necesitamos dormir.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, Lai. Sé que en algún momento ellos volverán, no podemos dejarla sola -Lai asintió pues comprendía que tenía razón, y se acercó a Cleo para besarle la frente cariñosamente y marcharse de la habitación.

.

.

-Alguien sabría explicarme, ¿Por qué esa alimaña de mujer tiene aún poderes?

Uno de los ancianos del consejo, el más viejo, había mandado llamar a todos los hechiceros encargados de extraerle sus poderes a Cleo, y no por estar muy contento.

-Desconocemos la respuesta, Señor. Estamos completamente seguros de que retiramos hasta la última gota de poder del cuerpo de esa mujer.

-Cleo Everlasting, contaba en su cuerpo con dos corrientes de energía mágica. Una propia, y la que todo el mundo sabe le fue concedida por cuidar de los tesoros de Valthanders. Ambas fuentes de magia fueron extraídas de su interior, de eso no hay dudas.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo puede ser? -gritó el anciano- Cleo Everlasting **no** debe poder defenderse. Esa mujer hirió a Corazón de Fuego, usó una magia muy poderosa, ¿Nadie tiene una idea de dónde la obtuvo?

-Se… Señor -tartamudeó otro de los hombres- alguien puede estar ayudándola.

-No, eso es imposible. Los únicos dos hechiceros que están de su lado no tienen tal poder -el anciano pareció meditar algo por los siguientes minutos, hasta que volvió a hablar- ¿El dragón lobo en que situación se encuentra?

-Dormido, Señor. Hasta hoy nuestros poderes han logrado mantenerlo así, pero dudamos de que resistamos más tiempo.

-Tráiganlo ante mí, él será la carnada que necesitamos.

.

.

Desperté sola en esa habitación. Estaba sudando, y mi corazón galopaba salvajemente. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Miré a todos lados, no sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido, ni tampoco quien cambió el apretado vestido negro por un conjunto blanco de short y camisa, pero igualmente nada de eso me importaba.

-Leki -murmuré- ¿Dónde estás mi precioso Leki?

Parada frente a la ventana, alcé mi mano para intentar tocar el cristal, mas este produjo una descarga eléctrica antes del contacto, y asustada retiré mi mano y la llevé a mi corazón.

Me habían encerrado.

Seguramente me consideraban un peligro, pues escuché claramente cuando alguien gritó que **yo** también era una _asesina_, entonces… ¿Quién era la otra persona? Orphen talvez…

Me senté en el suelo de espaldas al ventanal. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la pared, cuando algo frío comenzó a resbalar de mis ojos nuevamente.

Otra vez lágrimas.

Otra vez debilidad.

Debía dejar de comportarme como la cría malcriada que fui hace años. Ahora soy una mujer fuerte, valiente, pero… no dejo de ser la clase mujer que necesita al amor de su vida a su lado, yo necesitaba a Orphen, lo quería comigo, con nosotros…

Acerqué ambas manos a mi vientre y lo acaricié con dulzura. Estaba casi segura de mis sospechas. No sabía por qué pero algo me decía hace tiempo que yo iba a ser madre.

Tal vez esta esperanza era la que no me dejaba derrumbar, la que mantenía a flote mis sueños de un futuro feliz.

El crujido de mi puerta al abrirse me hizo subir la guardia, pero esta vez Corazón de Fuego no entró a la habitación seguido de más hechiceros, esta vez era esa mujer rubia la que aparecía en su lugar. La miré con odio, ella fue la que me dijo asesina y también se atrevió a insultar a Orphen.

-Vístete -murmuró con asco, al verme en el pequeño conjunto de dormir- el Consejo nos espera.

Me levanté para enfrentarla, pero inmediatamente un grupo de cinco hechiceros me apuntó con sus lanzas.

-Lamento decirle, Señora, que no sé donde está mi ropa para vestirme.

-¿Tu ropa? -preguntó burlesca, y la observé reír delante de mis ojos haciéndome despreciarla más- ¿Hablas de unas botas marrones y un vestido azul? Esas prendas fueron incineradas el mismo día que llegaste, estaban manchadas de sangre y totalmente rotas.

Apreté mis puños, ¿Quiénes se creían para quemar mis cosas?

-En el armario hay suficiente ropa fina de _dama_. Conocemos tu procedencia y a que clase de cosas estás acostumbrada. A pesar de que lo deseemos, no podemos tratarte como a una prisionera más.

-¿Prisionera? -pregunté levantando mi rostro. Un intento de risa se escapó de mis labios- ¿Acaso se me acusa de algo? Que yo sepa nunca falté a la autoridad, o… ¿Será que intentan manipularme por algo en especial?

La mujer me miró con rencor, seguramente yo había dado en el blanco.

Otra vez me puse a pensar en Orphen, y mi corazón nuevamente sintió ese desagradable anhelo de **venganza**.

Eso quería. Sea contra quien sea. Si habían matado a Orphen, el que lo hizo debería enterarse que pronto también llegaría su fin.

-¡Cleo! -gritó Hartia al entrar agitado en la habitación, con sus ojos miel delatando preocupación. Se me acercó rápidamente y se situó frente a mí, en un intento talvez de defenderme- ¿Te hizo algo, Cleo? -preguntó, y negué sonriendo con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, Hartia. Sólo estábamos teniendo una conversación de mujer a mujer.

Él me miró sin creerme, pero al ver que yo estaba calmada y sin un rasguño bajó la guaria.

-Hartia -lo llamó la bruja rubia- llévala en diez minutos ante el Concilio -y sin decir más, desapareció.

Observé a mi amigo apretar fuertemente sus puños. Conocía a Hartia, y sabía que algo malo debía estar pasando. Él siempre respetó a esos ancianos, y ahora sus fracciones sólo decían cuanto deseaba golpearlos.

-Esa mujer -gruñó- esperó a que te dejara sola para aprovecharse de ti, ¿Qué te dijo, Cleo?

Le sonreí, pero en realidad quería volver a llorar. Mis cambios de humor repentino no me estaban gustando.

-Sólo me comentó que no podían tratarme como a una prisionera normal, les guste o no -fijé nuevamente mi vista en el pelirrojo, Hartia parecía estar debatiéndose entre decirme algo o no- Hartia… ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa aún? -me miró sorprendido, y no omitió palabra en los siguientes minutos.

-Vamos, dime que ocurre.

-Cleo -susurró- Cleo… tú, tú… estás…

Lai apareció en la habitación al momento justo, porque Hartia había quedado pálido mientras intentaba decirme que ocurría.

-Cleo, Hartia, el Consejo los está esperando.

.

.

Que estúpidos, ¿No se daban cuenta que parecían soldados en vez de hechiceros? Me escoltaron desde la salida de mi habitación hasta las puertas del Consejo, formando un cuadrado de ocho personas perfecto a mí alrededor.

Gruñí. Me tenían cansada.

Era una prisionera. Merecía una celda, ropa sucia, ratas, mal olor y un verdugo. Pero a cambio tenía algo mucho peor, tres ancianos y un idiota de pelo rubio haciéndome la vida a cuadritos.

Cerré mis ojos y mordí mi labio inferior, en el momento que unos hermosos ojos marrones se me cruzaron por la cabeza, y sentí mi corazón retorcerse de sólo pensar en él.

Orphen, mi Orphen…

Quiero creer con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón que estás vivo. Deseo confiar en cualquier Dios, y pedirle que te regrese a mi lado. Y en donde quiera que estés, que sepas que iré por ti, que no te abandonaré, con o sin mis poderes moveré cielo y tierra hasta encontrarte. Porque me niego a perderte. Porque me niego a dejar mi sufrimiento sin un responsable, y quiero vengarme de los que nos lastimaron…

De un intento de lágrimas queriendo salir por mis ojos, apreté furiosa mis puños cubiertos por la translucida tela de mis guantes, y me observé en uno de los ventanales. Mis ojos estaban opacos, carentes de toda emoción. Más sólo yo supe que una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, y se perdió en la tela del vestido azul de cuello alto que llevaba.

Giré mi rostro justo ante las puertas del Concilio, y entré sin más en la sala.

-Ustedes no pueden entrar -escuché, y no fui consiente de cuando cerraron las puertas tras de mi, dejando a Lai y Hartia del otro lado.

-Cleo Everlasting -miré al hombre que pronunció mi nombre, pero este no me veía, sino que leía un papel entre sus manos. No sabía quien era, y su tono de voz no me sonaba acusador o venenoso- 22 años, rubia, ojos azules, estudios completados en el Instituto Montecristo, sabe montar desde los cinco años, toca el piano a la perfección, es excelente en el manejo de la espada, una hechicera de gran nivel y… viuda.

Y yo que pensaba que no me iba a caer mal.

¿Quién diablos se creía ese sujeto para decirme que era viuda?

-Su curriculum la describe muy bien, mi Señora -ese hombre se acercó hasta mi y me reverenció.

¿Mi señora?

O todos aquí estaban locos o me niego a creer que la única demente soy yo.

-Mi Señor tenía razón, usted es una mujer muy bella y de gran poder, el precio justo para perdonar la traición.

Bien, este tipo realmente me traía desconcertada.

Uno de los ancianos pidió silencio, porque luego de que ese hombre me reverenciara, en la sala un sinfín de murmullos llenó mis oídos.

-Creo entonces -dijo- que la traición podrá remediarse a través de un… compromiso -dirigió su vista sonriente a mí cuando terminó de hablar. Me quedé muda. No podía estar hablando en serio.

¿Compromiso? ¿De quién con quién, y por qué todos me miran de una manera diferente ahora?

Retrocedí un paso, dispuesta a irme de la sala cuando uno de los vejetes me llamó.

-Detente.

-¡No! -grité- ¡Sé lo que están tramando, y no lo permitiré!

Carcajadas, risas y miradas burlescas me intimidaron, ¿Acaso pretendían obligarme a que me case? ¡Ja! Como que ellos tuvieran algo que yo podría perder si no los obedeciera.

Furiosa, colérica y enojada quise dar un paso más hacia atrás. Pero el anciano mayor del Consejo conjuró un hechizo, y lista para defenderme de él me di cuenta que nada pasó. Luego de una luz cegadora, bajé lentamente mis brazos y con la misma lentitud abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con algo que no podía creer…

-¡Leki! -grité fuertemente, y corrí en su dirección, llegando a su lado en menos de un segundo. Tomé a mi cachorro dragón entre mis brazos, y su gran peso muerto se me hizo difícil de cargar en ese momento. Leki estaba crecido, a pesar de que aún era un cachorro en su comportamiento, ya tenía el tamaño de un lobo adulto normal.

-Leki… mi pequeño Leki… ¿Qué te sucede? -pregunté comenzando a llorar- ¿Qué te han hecho, Leki? -toqué la Pulsera de Thomasfroses, y como sólo yo tenía el poder para hacerlo, la quité de su pata derecha y la coloqué en mi muñeca izquierda.

-No intentes hacer ningún hechizo, nada resultará.

-Tú dragón lobo está muriendo -mi respiración se cortó al escuchar esas palabras. Miré a la consejera, esta se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de mí- el hechizo que usamos en él hubiera matado a cualquier criatura ordinaria al instante, y sólo nosotros podemos curarlo.

Quedé muda, y miré a Leki para nuevamente comenzar a llorar.

Todo menos mi corazón me decía que había perdido a Orphen… y ahora también lo perdería a él…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

-Sabes lo que queremos, y sólo si aceptas, curaremos a ese dragón.

Sonrisas maliciosas. Burlas del sufrimiento ajeno. Todos en esa sala me veían llorar sobre mi Leki, pero a ninguno ahí presente le importaba si yo no accedía y mi hermoso lobo dragón moría.

-Basta… ¿No fue suficiente ya?

-No.

Tragué gruesas lágrimas saladas que cayeron en mis labios, y abracé más fuerte a mi pequeño cachorro. No quería que muriera, de ninguna manera.

-Te daremos sólo un día para pensarlo. Pero recuerda que poco a poco la vida de esa criatura se va consumiendo en el dolor.

Leki comenzó a desaparecer delante de mis ojos segundos después. Intenté retenerlo, pero nada en mis manos era capaz de mantenerlo a mi lado. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar más, al momento en que yo quedé arrodillada en el suelo de esa habitación y el había desaparecido.

-¡Leki! -grité, y aferré mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, haciéndome un ovillo en el suelo- Leki… Orphen -susurré, antes de perder la conciencia luego de tan doloroso momento.

.

.

_-¡Zero, no corras! ¡Regresa! _

_El niño moreno no hizo caso a las palabras de su madre, y siguió perdiéndose entre las montañas alejándose de la Torre de los Colmillos. Sus ojitos comenzaron a llorar, porque otra vez ese hechicero rubio, Corazón de Fuego, se había burlado de su mamá porque él no lograba dominar un nuevo hechizo._

_El pequeño Zero cayó de rodillas, lastimándose, al mismo tiempo que Cleo llegaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. _

_-Zero, por favor… no escuches a ese hombre, hijo__…_

_-Mamá… mamá, ¿Por qué soy tan débil?_

_-No, tú no eres débil. Ni te imaginas los poderes que tienes, Zero -la rubia tocó cariñosamente los cabellos del moreno, y miró tiernamente con sus zafiros a los de él- sólo tienes cinco años, Zero, cuando crezcas serás el más fuerte de los hechiceros en todo este mundo._

_-Mamá._

_-Confía en mí, Zero… te ayudaré a ser el mejor, así nadie te volverá a lastimar._

_Leki gruñó de forma amenazante a sus espaldas, y Cleo giró su rostro justo a tiempo para contemplar unos ojos negros mirarla con asco. Zero se acurrucó en el pecho de su madre al sentir la presencia de ese hombre, de ese maldito hombre que se hacía llamar **esposo** de su mamá, pero que él sabía no era su padre y nunca lo querría como a uno._

_Cleo miró a ese sujeto con odio, pues a pesar de que era su marido y tenía que respetarlo, ella nunca lo hizo, porque lo único que ella podría querer de ese hombre era su **muerte**._

_-Mamá._

_-Regresemos, Zero._

_Inmediatamente se pararon del suelo, y sin sacudir la tierra de sus ropas emprendieron marcha hacia la Torre de los Colmillos, Torre que había sido su hogar, si se lo podía llamar así, desde que Zero con cuatro años fue obligado a comenzar con sus entrenamientos de magia y hechizos._

_._

_._

-¿Cleo? ¡Hartia, Cleo ya despertó, ven rápido!

De soslayo observé como mi joven amigo se apartaba a toda prisa de la ventana, y se acercaba a mí para posar una de sus manos en mi mejilla derecha. Me enderecé un poco, y los miré a ambos sentados en el costado derecho de mi cama. Sus rostros estaban tan turbados que aunque intentaron hablarme no lo consiguieron.

-Cleo_…_

Mi mente no entendió el llamado que el pelirrojo me hizo, y mis ojos se perdieron en algún punto de la nada, hasta que encontraron algo que les llamó la atención. Una brillante pulsera se encontraba en mi muñeca izquierda.

-¿No fue un sueño?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Cleo?

-Lai, Hartia… tuve un sueño… un sueño muy extraño.

En ese momento no sabía que pensar, las palabras en mi boca se mezclaban con los recuerdos de Leki y ese extraño sueño que tuve.

-Tal vez no fue sólo un sueño -murmuró Lai.

Lo miré sin comprender, ¿Acaso él sabía de lo que yo le estaba hablando? ¿Tenía la remota idea de la pesadilla que me acababa de despertar?

Hartia comenzó a llorar, y luego arrugó con sus manos las matas que cubrían mi cuerpo en esa época fría. Lai desvió su mirada de mí, y sentí que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Toca mi mano -susurró el ojiazul.

Sin entender acerqué mi mano hasta la de Lai, y sólo con el primer contacto, millones de imágenes cruzaron por mi cabeza a la velocidad de la luz. Sentí que yo también comenzaba a llorar, cuando aparté mi mano del contacto de mi amigo como si quemara.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso?

-Tu destino.

¿Mi destino?

¿Mi destino era casarme con un hombre que no era el padre del niño que crecía en mi vientre, él cual me despreciaría por llevar en mí al hijo de Orphen, y sólo por hacerme sufrir me había obligado a contraer matrimonio con él?

¿Mi destino era agonizar cada día con el recuerdo del hombre que amé, y del cual sólo me quedaba una pequeña criatura fruto de nuestro infinito amor?

¿Mi destino era acaso una vida sin Orphen?

-Si, Cleo… todo lo que viste, muy pronto o en muchos años lo vas a vivir.

* * *

¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo andan?

¿Les gusta el nombre del hijo de Cleo y Orphen? Aunque los personajes no se parecen, está inspirado en Zero de Vampire Knight, que es uno de mis amores platónicos del anime.

Un beso enorme a: **Skuld Dark**,** matsury**, **Mahina.D**,** Donthurt **y **LadyMarinaa **(: muchas gracias por sus comentarios, fueron de mucho apoyo.

Besos, fer.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

-Estoy embarazada -murmuré, y aferré mis blancas manos a mi vientre en un intento de brindarle calor y protección a la criatura que crecía en mí.

Hartia y Lai me miraron confusos, seguramente ellos no entendían como es que afirmé mi estado envés de preguntárselos aterrada.

-¿Lo sabías? -susurró el pelirrojo.

Negué con la cabeza. Era verdad que sospechaba estar embarazada, pero sólo hasta ese momento todas mis dudas y mis sueños se hicieron realidad.

Iba a ser madre.

-¿Pueden… dejarme sola, por favor? -les rogué sin mirarlos, porque sabía que si lo hacía Hartia no daría un paso lejos de mi, y me quebraría a llorar frente a sus ojos.

-No te.

-Por favor -le interrumpí.

Deduzco que comenzaron a mirarse, porque ninguno de los dos dijo nada en los próximos minutos, y cuando me di cuenta sentí que Hartia me hundía en un abrazo y sin mas se alejaba de mí.

Justo cuando la puerta de mi habitación se cerró, las lágrimas de angustia y pena comenzaron a descender por mis ojos azules sin contención. Primero cayó una, luego otra, y cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba arrodillada en el piso y abrazando mi vientre con dolor.

-Mi bebé… mi niño -balbuceé, y mi corazón sufrió al recordar mi cruda realidad.

Iba a ser madre, pero la vida feliz no estaba en los planes de mi destino, porque mi pequeño crecería sin un padre a su lado cuidando sus pasos.

Nuevamente sentí desolación, y las lágrimas comenzaron a quemar mis mejillas como nunca antes lo hicieron.

Sé que hay personas que sufren mucho más que yo a lo largo de sus vidas. Personas esclavas, huérfanas, desterradas de sus tierras y hasta abusadas… pero a pesar de pensar en ellas, nada me hacía dejar de creer que **yo** era la mujer más desdichada en faz de la tierra.

Había perdido al hombre que amaba.

Había perdido a Orphen.

Y también perdería a Leki si no tomaba la decisión que yo sabría aceptaría tarde o temprano.

Porque moriría sin él, y porque junto con mi bebé eran lo más importante en mi vida.

Y lo recodé nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo. Recordé que cuando toqué la mano de Lai y observé mi futuro, en él Orphen no estaba, había desaparecido totalmente, y a mi lado, la figura de un hombre con mirada fría me congeló.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, cuando mi habitación se llenó de luz a causa de un fuerte relámpago. Me levanté de suelo, y caminé hasta una distancia prudente de la ventana por temor a que siguiera encantada y me volviera a lastimar.

Mi reflejo se veía bizarro en el opacado cristal, y me atrevo a jurar que una gota de lluvia hizo el mismo recorrido que el reflejo de una de mis lágrimas.

Y sin saber que hacer me quedé allí, de pie frente a la ventana toda la restante noche. Observé a la lluvia morir nuevamnte, y a las nubes grises esfumarse de a poco del cielo. Miré como hacía años no había hecho el amanecer. Vi ese radiante sol nacer de nuevo, y me pregunté como mi cuerpo cansado había logrado mantenerse toda la noche de pie.

Oí ruidos provenientes de la puerta instantes después. No me giré, porque me importaba muy poco quienes me estuvieran por molestar. Crucé mis brazos frente a mis pechos, y cerré los ojos esperando quejas, sermones, insultos y demás cosas que no cambiarían más mi estado de ánimo a uno peor.

-¿Ya tienes la respuesta?

Mis ojos furiosos pudieron ver en el reflejo del cristal una cabellera rubia a mis espaldas. Así que ese mal nacido ya estaba vivito y coleando.

El brillo en mis orbes azules cambió de tristeza a uno de completa rabia. Pero no hice más que quedarme callada por bastante tiempo, en el cual Corazón de Fuego hubiera atravesado mi espalda tantas veces si las miradas mataran.

-No tengo todo el día para ti -se quejó.

Cerré mis ojos intentando centrar mis ideas en la decisión que debía tomar, y sonreí tristemente al darme cuenta que no quería una vida sin Leki a mi lado.

-Acepto -murmuré- pero quiero que traigan inmediatamente a Leki conmigo, y a la Espada de Valthanders también.

Aunque no lo pudiera ver, sé que su feo rostro dibujó la más horrorosa sonrisa de la historia. Y no era para menos.

Habían **ganado**.

Me habían logrado doblegar.

Pero para eso debieron recurrir a las peores bajezas.

Destruyeron parte de Totokanta cuando combatieron contra mí, y estoy segura que ninguno de ellos fue capaz de reconstruir las casas de los aldeanos que no tenían la culpa de nada. Me quitaron todos los poderes que tenía, pero los muy estúpidos no fueron capases de ver la tercer gran fuente de poder en mi cuerpo, _la magia de mi niño_. Y lo peor de todo… iban a matar a Leki sólo por obligarme a casarme.

-Lo lamento, pero la Espada de Valthanders ya fue entregada a manos de la Torre del Cielo como disculpa por la traición de Crilancelo.

Abrí mis ojos estupefacta. Un leve temblor quiso invadir mi cuerpo pero no se lo permití.

-¿Regalaron la espada?

-No exactamente. Todo el mundo sabe que los Seres Celestiales te confiaron la protección de tres de sus tesoros, dos de ellos están contigo, y el tercero en manos de tu futuro marido…

Oí malicia en su vos, y la sangre en mis venas bulló tal cual agua al fuego.

Así que mi querido prometido tenía la Espada de Valthanders en sus manos… interesante.

-En un momento haré que trasladen al animalejo aquí.

El hechicero se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse de mi habitación con su porte arrogante y la frente bien en alto, pero eso era algo que yo no permitiría.

-Corazón de Fuego -lo llamé, con mi voz tranquila como nunca lo había hecho. Giré un poco mi cuerpo, para verlo hacer lo mismo y así quedar enfrentados. Mi rostro ya no tenía rastro de lágrimas, muy por el contrario mis ojos no mostraron debilidad, sino frialdad y odio- ten cuidado… mi instinto de bruja me dice que tu destino no depara nada bueno.

Él hizo una mueca desagradable. Mi comentario era una amenaza pura, pero yo sólo quería advertirle que él sería el primero con el que concretaría mi venganza.

Si, mi venganza…

Porque Orphen estaba **muerto**, y yo lo vengaría de todos aquellos que nos separaron.

El hechicero desapareció de mi habitación enseguida, dejando el sonido del portazo resonado en la sala.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, pero estaba cargada de alegría y maldad al mismo tiempo. Comencé instantes después a reír, y ponto mis risas fueron paradas por más lágrimas que salieron por mis ojos zafiros en busca de mostrar mi verdadero estado de ánimo.

-Mi pequeño… perdóname por estar así -susurré, y abracé fuertemente mi vientre- te juro que nunca quise el mal de nadie hasta ahora, nunca deseé matar por venganza, pero… esos hombres no merecen perdón, mataron a tu padre, y nosotros haremos justicia… y el nombre de Orphen Finrandi quedará sin mancha.

Sentí tanta paz antes de caer dormida en la mitad de la sala, que supuse mi hijo había aceptado mi venganza, porque verdaderamente ya no me sentía sola en esto…

.

.

-Dame eso, no solucionarás nada así -le regañó Lai, quitando de las temblorosas manos de su mejor amigo la última copa de vino que él le dejaría tomar- ¿Qué diría Cleo si te viera en este estado?

-Diría que -contestó el pelirrojo, intentando encontrar sólo un Lai frente a él que estaba casi acostado en el piso- que soy una persona sensible… y que necesito olvidar peras.

-Penas.

-Si, eso -murmuró, e intentó levantarse sin lograrlo por los fuertes mareos.

-Jamás volveré a dejarte tomar tanto.

-Jamás digas… jamás.

Lai miró tristemente a Hartia, por la manera en que su amigo intentaba olvidarse del dolor. Él también estaba sufriendo por lo que ocurría, pero sabía que cuando el efecto del alcohol pasara, el ojimiel volvería a sentirse vacío y recordaría nuevamente todo lo que quiso olvidar.

-Sabes, Lai -comentó Hartia, cuando el nombrado lo ayudaba a levantarse- ni siete botellas de vino logran hacerte olvidar a tu mejor amigo… así que el día que yo muera, no cometas mi mismo error.

.

.

Esa sensación de tranquilidad era tan extraña.

Sentía una paz dolorosa, como si algo bueno sucedería acompañado de más tristezas. No quería despertar de mi sueño, no deseaba volver a la cruel realidad en la que me encontraba envuelta. Pero algo llamó mi atención, mis manos frías se percataron de algo que no recordaba había en mi habitación.

Abrí mis párpados rápidamente, y las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer de mis ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Leki -dije, al sentir que estaba recostada sobre mi cachorro dragón- Leki… Leki, respóndeme -intenté moverlo un poco, y me di cuenta enseguida que se encontraba muy enfermo. Mi pequeño dragón lobo sangraba por la boca, y su respiración estaba demasiado entrecortada para mi gusto.

-¡Malditos! -grité con rabia y dolor, porque habían roto el hechizo, aunque no lo curaron.

Tomé cuidadosamente la cabeza de Leki y la posé sobre mis piernas. Acaricié sus mejillas con dulzura, y comencé a hipar sin darme cuenta. Las gotas de cristal que caían de mis ojos hasta su rostro no lo despertaron, y comencé a preguntarme como fue que terminé acostada sobre su pecho.

-Curo las Cicatrices del Declive -dije sin darme cuenta, y juraría que fue mi hijo quién estaba curando a Leki a través de mí.

Pasaron pocos pero interminables segundos en los que mis manos brillaron para sanarle a mi pequeño las heridas que tenía, y cuando el hechizó acabó, Leki comenzó a respirar regularmente.

-Gracias -murmuré, y abracé a Leki fuertemente- gracias, mi niño.

A pesar de que mi cachorro dragón no reaccionó inmediatamente, supe que estaba a salvo. Como pude lo cargué y lo recosté sobre la cama, donde me acurruqué nuevamente sobre su pecho, y deseé dormir pensando en que las dos criaturas más importantes de mi vida se encontraban a mi lado y sin ningún peligro.

-Leki… mi bebé -murmuré casi dormida- los amo.

.

.

-Ella, aceptó.

La sala del Concilio se llenó inmediatamente de sonrisas maliciosas, y Corazón de Fuego no pudo evitar sentir alegría por lo mal que Cleo lo estaría pasando con su dragón enfermo en estos momentos.

-Imagino que la hechizaste para que no pueda retractarse.

-Por supuesto -contestó orgulloso- y la muy estúpida no se dio cuenta de nada.

El rubio psicópata comenzó a reír malignamente, y al parecer toda la sala del Consejo se contagió de él porque imitaron su acto de burla.

-Cleo Everlasting… ¿Quién diría que la fiera se dejó domar sólo por salvar a ese dragón?

-Es una muchacha tonta, se ve de lejos que no tiene cerebro.

-Yo no estaría tan confiado -comentó el más viejo del Consejo- esa mujer puede tener un truco bajo la manga, recuerden que aún no sabemos la procedencia de los poderes con los que atacó a Corazón de Fuego.

Todos callaron al instante. Era verdad, tenían que averiguar inmediatamente como ella había logrado conseguir ese poder.

-Es un problema, un gran problema -comentó el rubio con odio.

-Ya nos encargaremos de eso después, ahora lo importante es comunicar inmediatamente al enviado de Lord Richman la decisión de su _prometida_.

-Me encargaré de eso -dijo la consejera.

.

.

Hartia comenzó a llorar con ver tal escena. Era la primera vez que veía a Cleo sonreír de esa manera tan profunda, y aunque estuviera dormida él sabía que su alma tenía paz pues su expresión lo confirmaba.

Lai apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, y este lo miró para luego ambos sonreír por primera vez en muchos días oscuros.

-Se ve feliz.

-Si… ella se lo merece.

-Me pregunto cómo Leki llegó hasta aquí -dijo Lai mirándolos nuevamente.

Otra vez preocupación invadió sus miradas, cuando al mirar el suelo de la sala una mancha de sangre fresca concentró toda su atención.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Hartia alarmado- ¿Cleo, sangró?

-No… fue Leki -contestó Lai, tras observar detenidamente al lobo dragón y percibir que en su boca se hallaban rastros de sangre- él estaba herido.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí, Lai? ¿Por qué mágicamente Leki apareció en la habitación de Cleo, y además herido?

-No lo sé, pero tengo una muy mala espina al respecto.

.

.

-Les aseguro, honorables caballeros, que mi Señor se pondrá muy contento al enterarse que Cleo Everlasting aceptó ser su esposa.

Una sonrisa sádica se formó en los finos labios de ese hombre, que un día atrás había llegado a la Torre de los Colmillos con la pura intención de concretar la unión entre Cleo y su Señor.

-Sólo una pregunta -dijo Corazón de Fuego- ¿Ustedes están completamente seguros de que Crilancelo Finrandi y Majic Lin, están muertos?

-Por supuesto -contestó orgulloso aquel sujeto de fino porte aristócrata- mi Señor, se encargó personalmente de los _traidores._

Y la verdad salió a la luz entre risas y burlas, junto con ese plan que destruyó la vida de una mujer sin culpa alguna…

Porque **todo** era una gran farsa.

Porque nunca hubo una **traición** de Orphen Finrandi a ninguna de las Torres.

Y porque la ambición de un hombre por la mujer más bella y poderosa de la tierra, una mujer casada y feliz, hizo que ese mismo hombre matara y pagara un alto precio por esa hermosa criatura, y que ella quedara herida de por vida…

-Pobre ilusa.

-Le exijo, caballero, que no vuelva a dirigirse así de mi Señora -el hombre hizo una mueca de enfado- a mi Señor no le gustaría enterarse que ustedes insultaron a la que será su esposa.

-Le pido disculpas en nombre de este impertinente, acéptelas por favor.

El hombre de mediana edad aceptó con la cabeza, y sonrió tras dejar a Corazón de Fuego con una rabia incontenible por ese simple comentario.

-Iré inmediatamente a comunicarle a mi Señor lo ocurrido, con permiso.

.

.

Desperté agitada y con un punzante dolor en el pecho. Sentía como mi destino se iba alejando poco a poco del alcance de mis manos, y como así también despacio y dolorosamente yo iba perdiendo protagonismo en las decisiones de mi propia vida.

Acaricié mi vientre, que aún estaba plano debido al poco tiempo que llevaba embarazada. Un intento de sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, al mismo tiempo que desaparecía y la tristeza volvía a apoderarse de mí.

Posé una de mis manos en la mejilla izquierda de Leki, y observé en mi muñeca la Pulsera de Thomasfroses que a él tanto le gustaba y que cuidaba tan celosamente para mí.

-No puedo devolvértela aún, Leki… temo que necesitaré toda la ayuda posible de ahora en adelante.

A mi mente llegó en ese instante la visión de unos ojos oscuros. Ojos que solamente me hacían sentir intimidada, y que cada vez que reaparecían en mis pensamientos el miedo a que mi hijo esté en peligro me desconsolaba y hacía que mi esperanza se perdiera.

-Tengo que ser fuerte… por ti.

¿Pero que más esfuerzos me pediría el destino?

Desde el fondo de mi alma el temor reapareció al hacerme esa pregunta, pues yo sabía que el hombre que un día sería mi esposo no querría a mi Leki, y mucho menos al hijo de Orphen. Así que todos los días de mi vida, yo debería cuidar celosamente de mi niño para que ese hombre no lo lastime con sus palabras y sus actos.

-No te querrá… nadie te amará como tu papá lo hubiera hecho.

Me levanté de la cama, y me acerqué hasta la ventana que era el único medio por el que yo sabía algo del mundo fuera de estas cuatro paredes. Nubes oscuras en un cielo completamente nublado por ellas me dieron la bienvenida, y aunque intenté buscar la luna llena a través de ellas no la encontré.

-Orphen, mi Orphen… aún me niego a creer que te perdí para siempre -dije, y me di la vuelta rápidamente para dejar de buscar esa luna que sólo me traería más recuerdos la noche en que te conocí. Esa noche en el lago, cuando te vi parado sobre la torre inclinada esperando impacientemente por Azalea.

-Debo olvidarte, desterrarte de mi corazón y de mi alma… porque si estuvieras vivo me hubieras buscado… porque si así fuera encontrarías la forma de volver a mi lado.

Caí de rodillas, y como muestra de mi debilidad volví a mostrarle mis lágrimas a las paredes de esa habitación. Volví a mostrar que tan frágil soy, y que tan poca era la fuerza espiritual que me quedaba en los peores momentos como este.

-Orphen… dame una señal… sólo te pido que no dejes derrumbar mi fe.

Entre mis lágrimas y mis suplicas, el reflejo de la luna entró por mi ventana, y sorprendida me di la vuelta para encontrarme con un cielo mágicamente estrellado y sin rastro alguno de esa espesa capa de nubes que lo cubría hace instantes.

Mi corazón se paró por un segundo, y las ilusiones recobraron vida sin pensarlo.

Sólo eso bastó para recobrar el camino del cual nunca debí salir…

Mi venganza.

Y mi búsqueda de Orphen.

-Lucharé hasta el final, hasta que todas mis ilusiones sean pisoteadas por los demonios de mi propia inconciencia, y hasta que la vida me de respiro… hasta el último de mis días te buscaré sin cansancio, mi Orphen… mi gran amor.

* * *

Hola, ¿Cómo están, bonitas?

¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Algún comentario, crítica constructiva, queja o tomatazo?

Super gracias a:** Romy Brujita**, **Skuld Dark**,** LadyMarinaa**,** matsury** y** Donthurt** por sus comentarios.

Besos a todas, fer (:


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Mi reflejo me engañaba nuevamente, me mentía, quería crearme un espejismo de ilusiones que desaparecerían con la intensidad capaz de dejarme llorando en el suelo desesperada.

Pero yo sabía la verdad, no podía engañarme.

**Él** no estaba a mi lado…

Tiré con todas mis fuerzas uno de los caros perfumes sobre el espejo de plata. El cristal se rompió en mil pedazos por el impacto, cayendo y regando de sus pequeños fragmentos toda la sala. Bajé mi vista, y aún distorsionados, los pequeños pedazos del cristal seguían mostrándome esa imagen en la que todo era una fantasía.

No usarían mi mente en mi propia contra, no podrían manipularme con eso.

Alterados, mis guardianes entraron en la habitación. Me di la vuelta y les sonreí, acercándome luego a ellos para abrazarlos.

-No sucedió nada -les dije.

-Ya es el tercero -comentó Hartia, mirándome preocupado.

Los miré a los ojos. Ellos estaban realmente angustiados de mis últimos comportamientos.

¿Pero cómo me podía sentir al saber que llevaba un mes encerrada en la Torre de los Colmillos?

¿Sentirían ellos la misma rabia e impotencia que yo?

-Estaban encantados -murmuré, mirándolos con los ojos llorosos- sé que Corazón de Fuego es el culpable, nadie más se tomaría el trabajo de mandar a traer esos espejos a mi habitación, a sabiendas de que lo destrozaría como al anterior.

Ellos no preguntaron más, consientes de que un espejo encantado era capaz de reflejar sobre su superficie tu deseo más intenso, aquel por el cual darías hasta la vida por ver realizado.

-¿Y Leki? -preguntó Lai, seguramente para cambiar de tema.

-Mejor -contesté sonriente.

Me separé de mis amigos, para caminar lentamente hasta mi cama, donde desde hace más de una semana reposaba mi lobo dragón. Toqué su suave mejilla, y él emitió un leve gruñido de satisfacción que sólo yo escuché.

-Lo llevaré conmigo… sólo espero que despierte antes de que deba marchar.

El pelirrojo apretó los puños, haciendo a sus nudillos blanquear.

Mis amigos sabían cuál había sido el motivo para tomar mi decisión, y no me lo reprochaban, mas no lograban ocultar la gran pena que sentían hacia mí gracias a mi incierto destino.

-Todo estará bien, tengo una esperanza.

-Y nosotros estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase.

-Lo sé… nunca olvidaré todo lo que ustedes hicieron por mi, por nosotros -sonreí, y toqué mi vientre- nunca los olvidaremos.

Era mi despedida, Hartia y Lai lo sabían.

Escuché un sollozo ahogado a mis espaldas, y al darme la vuelta, lo único que vi fue la puerta de mi habitación cerrándose, confirmándome que mi despedida no contendía los abrazos que esperaba.

.

.

Miles de millas me separaban de mi destino, de mi eterna agonía, pero no era capaz de separarme un milímetro de ellos sin sentir más vacío y dolor en mi pecho. Ellos, mis guardianes, mis mejores amigos, eran la única razón que impedía mi libre partida.

Mi viaje tenía que comenzar, pero yo no lograba dar un paso más y alejarme definitivamente de las únicas dos personas en las que confiaba.

Él sol comenzó su aparición a mi derecha, la luna se había ocultado hace poco a mi izquierda, y yo seguía parada en el mismo lugar.

-_Sólo un poco más_ -pensé.

-Es hora, mi Señora -me repitió nuevamente Jack, el fiel siervo de mi _prometido_.

No, aún no podía irme. No me iría sin verlos por última vez.

Unos fuertes pasos llamaron la atención de todos. Agitados, Hartia y Lai llegaron justo antes de que yo emprendiera ese viaje sin retorno asegurado.

-Cleo…

La voz de Hartia llegó a mis oídos, dulce, calma, dolorosa. Me estaba llamando, y ahora mi cuerpo se negaba nuevamente a moverse. Supe con tristeza que debía marcharme de inmediato, porque si me daba la vuelta, me echaría a llorar en los brazos de Hartia como tan acostumbrada estaba, y eso no estaba entre mis planes.

-Cleo -me llamó esta vez Lai.

Mis ojos se humedecieron, y entre las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de ellos, pude ver por sus sombras que se acercaban a mí. Deseé desde lo profundo de mi corazón mirarlos por última vez, pero mi mente, fría y calculadora, recordó el principal motivo de mi viaje.

**Mi** venganza.

La venganza de una mujer herida y vilmente lastimada.

Subí al carruaje en un arrebato de coraje, y mi corazón se atragantó en mi garganta cuando comenzó a marchar.

-Perdón -fue todo lo que logré murmurar.

Leki reposaba dormido frente a mí, y con mis últimas fuerzas me acerqué a él abrazándolo con desconsuelo.

-_Volveré con él, Hartia, Lai… lo juro._

.

.

El pelirrojo apoyó su frente contra la pared, llorando. Su corazón era un agujero negro de amargura y desesperación, y su mejor amigo no sabía de que manera consolarlo, porque ambos se encontraban igual.

-Debimos evitarlo, cometerá una locura…

-Fue su decisión, Hartia.

-No, Lai, la dejamos sola, ¿No lo entiendes?

-No había nada que hacer, lo sabes.

-¡Sí, si que había! ¡Podíamos hacer algo por ella! ¡Sólo necesitábamos un poco de coraje para!

-¿Para suicidarnos? -le interrumpió el ojiazul, serio- no lo niegues más, Hartia, tenemos a toda la Torre de los Colmillos en nuestra contra, y Cleo nos rogó que no la ayudáramos más, porque ella sola fue conciente que corríamos peligro al intentar ayudarle. Estoy seguro que si no hubieran usado a Leki para obligarla a casarse, la carnada perfecta habríamos sido tú y yo. Dejemos de estorbar, es hora de que Cleo se enfrente al mundo, sabes que puede.

Rabia, coraje y dolor se mezclaron provocando un amargo sabor en su boca, y Hartia no pudo volver a reprochar.

-Los extraño, Lai… desearía tener también la esperanza de que Orphen esté vivo, pero no la tengo, y ahora sin Cleo mi alma se hunde en mi propia oscuridad.

-Confía en ella, amigo. Si Orphen está en este mundo, Cleo lo encontrará y juntos regresarán a restaurar el honor que les quitaron.

-Lai… no sé que haría sin ti.

.

.

Desperté en el momento exacto en que la puerta del carruaje se abrió, y frente a mis ojos, Jack extendía su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Lo miré de soslayo, y sin prestarle más atención al hombre, giré mi rostro para ver a Leki que dormía placidamente a mi lado para despertarlo.

Si, mi Leki se había recuperado, y en el tercer día de mi largo viaje sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Hoy, doce días después de que abandoné la Torre de los Colmillos, caminaba a la par de mis pasos, pero sin llegar a hacer grandes esfuerzos.

-Vamos, mi pequeño, arriba, sé que puedes -lo alenté.

Él se levantó, despacio. Le sonreí, comprendiendo el esfuerzo que hacía para permanecer a mi lado, y aunque no tuviera las fuerzas necesarias, Leki quería estar ahí para protegerme.

Me di la vuelta, y bajé del carruaje sin aceptar la ayuda de Jack que me tendía la mano. Mi cachorro dragón descendió tras de mí, y estuvo apunto de chocar conmigo cuando mis pies se detuvieron al instante de tocar el suelo.

Dejé de respirar por un segundo, y juraría que mis ojos destilaban pánico. Frente a mí se encontraba un hombre de oscura mirada. Esos ojos negros, ese par de pozos oscuros y sin sentimientos, intimidantes, arrogantes, malignos… yo los recordaba perfectamente, era él.

Por primera vez sentí odio y miedo en el mismo momento. Lo odiaba, lo aborrecía con todas las fuerzas de mi destruida alma, porque sabía de lo mucho que ese sujeto podía ser capaz, y sentía miedo, un terror sin principio ni fin, por el daño que en un futuro le causaría a mi hijo si yo misma no lo impedía.

Ese despreciable ser me sonreía, y me veía de la manera en que se mira un trofeo. Me sentí tan sucia bajo su mirada, que fruncí el entrecejo sin darme cuenta.

Leki gruñó de forma amenazante a mi lado, y sólo entonces volví a la realidad. Los cabellos de su lomo estaban completamente erizados, y su boca se arrugaba mientras seguía emitiendo fieros sonidos de advertencia.

Él, al igual que yo, olíamos el peligro.

-Leki -susurré, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Mi peor pesadilla observó detenidamente a mi lobo dragón, lo analizaba de manera tal que pudiera encontrar cuan amenaza podía significar en un futuro, porque ahora, a pesar de que se negara a creerlo, Leki no podía defenderme, él no estaba en condiciones de nada que no fuera dar unos cuantos pasos y descansar.

-Enseguida me llevaré a esta criatura, Milord.

-¡No! -grité fieramente, e interpuse mi cuerpo entre mi pequeño e indefenso Leki, y Jack.

-Déjalo, Jack -murmuró, caminando hacia mi lobo dragón- no te gastes en este animal.

Un incalculable deseo de abofetear su pálida mejilla llenó mi ser. Cerré mis puños, y aunque contuve mis ganas de golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, mi rostro se oscureció como nunca antes en mi vida. Nadie trataba así a los míos, ese tipo me escucharía sin importarme las consecuencias. Él tendría que aprender por las malas que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por los seres que amo.

Matar, también estaba entre esas cosas…

-Es la última vez -dije- que llamas a Leki animal.

Ese hombre se sorprendió de mis palabras. Seguramente no pensó oírme hablarle de forma tan gallarda y rencorosa como yo había hecho.

Pronto, su frente se arrugó junto con su ceño, y me di cuenta que estaba ofendido, realmente enfadado conmigo, tanto, que se dio la vuelta y sin dirigirme la palabra ingresó por las puertas de la Torre del Cielo.

Jack me asesinó con la mirada, y mis ojos azules le devolvieron la simpatía que el me brindaba.

-Llévame a mi habitación -le ordené.

El hombre se dio media vuelta, y tomando mi única maleta comenzó a caminar sobre los pasos de su Señor. Luego de pasar por las inmensas murallas, apareció frente a mí una especie de patio como él que tenía la Torre de los Comillos, en donde solían entrenar los aprendices a hechiceros.

Entramos en uno de los grandes edificios, y Jack siguió caminando por elegantes pasillos y escaleras sin siquiera dirigirme la vista.

Luego de un rato de andar, el sirviente de mi odioso prometido se paró delante de una inmensa puerta, y supuse que en ese piso se encontraban las habitaciones de los magos de más alto poder del lugar, porque todo a mi alrededor esa lujo y suntuosidad.

-Su alcoba, Milady.

Jack abrió la puerta de la habitación, y a regañadientes me reverenció, para próximamente marcharse del lugar.

Entré y cerré la puerta recargándome sobre ella. Suspiré pesadamente, y miré a Leki, dándome cuenta con disgusto que no se veía muy bien.

-Un poco más, Leki, debes ser fuerte, porque la guerra aún no ha comenzado.

.

.

_-¡Suéltame!_

_El pequeño niño moreno intentó liberarse de nuevo, pero la ruda mano que lo sostenía en lo alto no aflojó ni un ápice la presión entorno a su muñeca derecha. Zero comenzó a llorar, y a pedir a gritos la ayuda de su madre. Pero ella no estaba, Cleo se encontraba demasiado ocupada otra vez con sus obligaciones de Señora, y su hijo volvía a sufrir las consecuencias._

_-¡No mereces llevar mi apellido!_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con mayor velocidad de sus pequeños ojos zafiros. Le dolía la fuerza con la que ese hombre lo tomaba por la muñeca, pero más le dolía la verdad._

_Él no era su hijo._

_Él no era Zero Richman._

_Y su verdadero padre era un traidor._

_-¡Bastardo!_

_-Mamá -volvió a suplicar el pequeño._

_-¡Suelta a mi hijo! -el hombre no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de girar el rostro, cuando Cleo ya pronunciaba las palabras finales de su hechizo- ¡Lady del Caos!_

_Un torbellino atrapó a Sergey Richman, y Zero cayó al suelo llorando._

_-Mamá -susurró el niño, al ver a la rubia tirar con fuerza la ropa a la altura de su corazón, como si quisiera arrancárselo del pecho. Zero se puso de pie sin perder más tiempo, y corrió en dirección de su madre como si la vida dependiera de ello._

_Richman impactó contra la pared de piedra a un costado de ellos, y Cleo sintió la misma intensidad del golpe, pero en vez de golpearse contra la pared, ella cayó a los pies de su hijo casi inconsciente._

_Nuevamente, Cleo sufría a causa de la maldición… esa maldita maldición, que le impedía desde hace cuatro años asesinar a ese sujeto que le había arruinado la vida a ella y a su hijo._

_-¡Mamá! -gritó Zero, y se arrodilló a un lado de la ojiazul._

_Ella intentó sonreírle, pero su sonrisa no fue nada reconfortante al estar opacada de roja sangre. El pequeño moreno abrazó a su madre temblando, al momento en que Cleo se retorció de dolor. _

_La rubia comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, al recordar que si algún día mataba a Sergey Richman, su esposo, ella moriría también, y Zero quedaría solo._

_-Perdóname, Zero… perdóname, por no ser tan fuerte como debí. _

.

.

Me desperté llorando. Sentía un frío camino de lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, y un dolor inhumano que me oprimía sin contemplación el pecho. Cuando abrí los ojos, me tranquilizó el saber que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero mi paz no duró mucho.

-Zero…

El horror había sido tan real, que me aterró recordar que mis pesadillas continuas no hacían más que mostrarme escenas de mi futuro. Ese era mi destino, tarde o temprano ocurriría, y todavía no encontraba la forma de evitarlo.

Oí ruidos fuera de la habitación, y los últimos recuerdos de mi pesadilla se esfumaron como ocurría cada vez que soñaba con eso. Sequé mis lágrimas, y me levanté de la cama. Los ruidos se convirtieron en golpes sobre la puerta de mi cuarto, y caminé descalza por la alcoba para encontrar a Jack fuera esperándome con una bandeja de suculenta comida entre sus manos.

-Su desayuno, mi Señora.

Toqué mi vientre, cuando el hombre pasó a mi lado y el olor a la comida llenó mis sentidos. Jack dejó en el centro de una mesa rectangular la charola, y se retiró de inmediato.

Moría de hambre, y desayunar nunca me pareció algo tan necesario. Ahora entiendo a mi madre cuando decía que una embarazada debía comer por dos, y que el hambre también se multiplicaba. Hacía meses que estaba tan mal alimentada, que ese desayuno me llamó con tal intensidad que no perdí más tiempo y me senté frente a él para devorarlo.

Cuando tomé el tenedor, fui consiente de que Leki no se habia alimentado como debía al igual que yo. Giré mi rostro, y sonreí al verle dormir cómodamente.

Comí entonces las deliciosas y exóticas frutas de mi desayuno para desocupar el plato, y me levanté llevando en una mano el plato limpio y en la otra un vaso de leche. Caminé hasta la cama donde Leki dormía, y tras verter el contenido del vaso sobre el plato lo dejé cerca de mi lobo dragón.

-Leche para ti, mi pequeño.

Mientras mi Leki despertó y comenzó a beber, yo intenté recordar más de lo ocurrido durante mi pesadilla, pero de nuevo sólo conseguí angustiarme. Sabía que algo muy malo había ocurrido en ese terrible sueño, y lo único que recordaba perfectamente, eran los ojos azules de mi niño, de mi bebé, porque hasta su rostro se me había olvidado.

-¿Qué sucedió? -me pregunté- ¿Por qué presiento que mi destino aún puede empeorar?

.

.

-Maestro…

Un rubio se acercó veloz hacia la cama donde yacía un cuerpo moribundo, y observó con espanto que nuevamente las vendas que cubrían el mal herido abdomen de aquel hombre estaban manchadas de sangre.

Majic se sentó en un costado de la cama de su maestro, y posando las manos a una distancia del cuerpo de Orphen repitió nuevamente aquel conjuro.

-Curo las Cicatrices del Declive…

Y como tantas veces en aquellas últimas semanas, la herida de Orphen pareció cerrarse, aunque Majic sabía que no era así.

Una herida de magia negra tan profunda no podía ser curada con sus pobres poderes mágicos.

-Maestro, resista… usted tiene que aguantar, Cleo no debe de tardar para dar con nosotros.

Ella era su única esperanza.

La única luz que tenía el oscuro destino de Orphen Finrandi.

-Cleo…

Majic levantó el rostro, y con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas observó a Orphen murmurar el nombre de su amiga con inquietud.

Otra vez ese agonizante susurró escapaba de los labios del moribundo hechicero negro.

Otra vez Majic Lin se sintió incapaz de ayudar a ese hombre al que le debía tanto, y hasta puede que la vida.

-Cleo, por favor, ayúdame… sé que nos estás buscando, no te demores, que podría ser tarde…

La desesperanza reinaba en el abatido corazón del rubio, que había perdido su rumbo hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

¡Hola! De verdad, mil perdones por la demora. Pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y espero que haya sido del agrado de todas.

Un fuerte abrazo a: **Skuld Dark**, **Donthurt**, **istharneko**, **matsury **y **LadyMarinaa** (:

Besos a todas, fer.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Una fiera.

Esa era la palabra perfecta para describirla.

Cleo Everlasting era mil veces más peligrosa de lo que alguna vez creyó, cuando escuchó hablar de ella por primera vez, en bocas de las mujeres de más alta sociedad, que se referían a ella como la joven que tocaba el piano de la manera más sutil jamás antes vista.

A sus dieciséis años la describían como la dama perfecta, y comenzó a oír más su nombre en cada reunión social a la que asistía, haciendo que el interés por conocer a fondo cada detalle de su vida se volviera casi una obsesión.

Y una noche por fin la conoció a ella, en una fiesta a la cual ambos concurrían por el casamiento de una joven pareja de nobles. La observó sin descanso desde lejos, mientras ella bailaba o hablaba con la que por su parecido físico debía ser su hermana, y supo de inmediato… todo aquel que le había comentado sobre su belleza y elegancia, se había quedado corto.

Por un año la investigó con detectives privados, y averiguó cosas de ella que nadie más sabía. Se enfermó de deseo. Y llegó a adquirir una copia de sus calificaciones escolares, donde Cleo sobresalía en casi todas las disciplinas, exceptuando bordado.

Y lo decidió.

Ella era la indicada.

Ella era la mujer perfecta para él.

Pero para cuando se enteró de que había terminado sus estudios, y viajó por días para pedirla en matrimonio, Cleo Everlasting se esfumó de la ciudad en la que vivía, y con la rabia corriendo por sus venas, se juró que tarde o temprano, esa mujer sería suya.

Sus informantes le comunicaron que ella viajaba constantemente con un hechicero renegado de la Torre de los Colmillos, y su discípulo. Decidió esperar a que se asentara en un punto fijo y así abordarla, pero los años pasaban, y ella se hacía cada vez más lejana.

Hasta que un día, se enteró de su casamiento.

La mujer que él deseaba se había casado con ese maldito hechicero negro, y Sergey sin pensarlo más juró que se desharía de ese hombre y reclamaría a su mujer como propia.

La deseaba.

La anhelaba con su retorcida mente enferma.

Y maldecía la hora en que se había casado con otro, haciéndole perder la cabeza, y crear el plan perfecto para tenerla entre sus brazos.

Richman apretó inconscientemente la fina copa de champagne en su mano izquierda, y siguió mirando el fuego chispeante frente a él, recordando la locura que hizo para apoderarse por completo de la vida de Cleo.

Pero si ahora se encontraba así, frente al fuego de su chimenea memorando todos aquellos recuerdos, era porque ella no aceptaba su destino junto a él como quería.

Su mente se lo repetía sin descanso, ella era una **fiera**.

Ella podía también ser un ángel, sí, pero un ángel demonio.

Y si era la guardiana de los tesoros de Valthanders, Sergey Richman no volvería a dudar del por qué. La valentía y el coraje brillaban en sus celestiales ojos. Y cuando el día anterior lo retó, de esa manera tan gallarda y de forma tan rencorosa, el supo de inmediato cuan indomable era esa mujer, y el desprecio que sentía hacia él por arruinarle la vida.

-Pero te doblegaré, mi bello ángel… y disfrutaré de sobremanera al hacerlo.

Porque nadie hería su orgullo, y salía bien parado.

-Aprenderás como buena mujer, cuál es tu lugar.

**.**

**.**

La Torre del Cielo podía llegar a ser mil veces más ostentosa y sobria de lo que imaginé, y con cada paso que daba, me convencía nuevamente de que todos los hechiceros reales debieron haber estudiado entre sus aulas y patios, o estos magos conseguían lo que querían de una manera poco lícita.

Pero para mi fortuna el lujo poco me abrumaba. No me sentía un bicho raro en medio de lo desconocido. Todo a mí alrededor, no eran más que cosas que ya había visto antes, al nacer en una familia como la mía, y al haber asistido millones de veces a las fiestas de la clase alta acompañando a mis padres, y luego, sólo a mi madre cuando mi progenitor murió.

Clase y modales.

Dos palabras que regían mi vida en ese entonces, cuando era una señorita de familia, la dama perfecta, antes de conocer a Orphen…

Porque aunque siempre tuve un carácter fuerte, cada vez que la delicada mirada de mi madre se llenaba de enojo por alguna de mis impertinencias, no hacía más que bajar la cabeza, pedir disculpas, y comportarme como la señorita que debía ser.

Pero ahora, muy lejos estaba de cumplir con los requisitos de una dama, los cuales mi madre siempre deseó que respetara.

Porque una dama, no caminaría por los pasillos de la Torre llenos de hechiceros, vestida en esa solera blanca de cortas proporciones, y con esas botas chocolates estilo vaqueras.

-Insisto en que debe cambiarse de ropa -me dijo Jack, _otra vez_.

Pero mis pasos seguían sin detenerse, marchando por lugares que desconocía, pero que debía recorrer y memorizar a la perfección.

Buscaba algo muy importante, y no pararía hasta encontrarlo.

Intenté nuevamente no prestarle atención a Jack, pero el hombre volvió a hablar.

-Una dama no viste de esa forma, mi Señora.

Frustrada detuve mis pasos, y junté toda la paciencia de la que nunca hice uso para no gritarle.

-Y yo te repetiré _nuevamente_, que antes de una fina, pulcra y elegante imagen… prefiero gozar de comodidad, y no podrán vestirme como una muñeca de porcelana a estas temperaturas.

-Mi Señor se enojará con usted.

-Y no será la primera vez, tranquilízate, Phil.

-Jack.

-Perdón, Jack -dije, y reí.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos, bajando una que otra escalera, hasta que mis pasos se detuvieron frente a un esplendoroso jardín. La brisa fresca sopló por primera vez refrescando mi cara, y no fui consiente cuando me adentré en aquel esplendoroso lugar.

Camelias, narcisos, rosas pardas… una combinación de aromas embriagarte.

El sol acarició con todo su esplendor mi rostro, y como un girasol me giré hacia él para sentir esa extraña calidez recorrer mi cuerpo entero.

-Milord.

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos, pero para cuando mi cerebro procesó lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, ya me encontraba sola en aquel lugar con ese despreciable hombre de ojos negros fijos en mí.

Quise fruncir el ceño cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. La rabia y el dolor contenidos recorrieron salvajemente mis venas, pero pensándolo mejor, haría como que él no estaba allí sola y exclusivamente para molestarlo.

Me di la vuelta dirigiéndome a la fuente extrañamente cuadrada del jardín, para sentarme con la delicadeza digna de una Reina en uno de sus bordes.

Ese hombre sólo me observaba, pero yo percibía perfectamente sus emociones. Estaba enojado conmigo, muy enojado, tanto, que inconscientemente provocó que sonriera al saberme la causante.

Era mágico saber que ya había comenzado mi venganza. Porque con cada gesto, cada desprecio, cada grito, cada muestra de desdén e indiferencia, le anunciaría cuán dura de domar soy, y que si estaba ahí, comprometida con él, lo hacía completa y puramente obligada.

Abstraída de la realidad, soñando con mil maneras de hacerlos pagar, a todos, porque jamás olvidaría a mis queridos consejeros y a Corazón de Fuego, comencé a acariciar con las yemas de mis dedos el agua.

-Esas ropas son completamente inapropiadas -dijo él, y frunció el ceño.

Yo sonreí aún más. Jamás pensé que vestirme de ésta manera me ayudaría a molestar a mi prometido. Todos aquí tenían un problema con mis vestimentas, y yo les mostraré con gusto que esto no es nada.

-Esta Torre jamás ha permitido que una mujer ande por ahí vistiendo como una cualquiera.

Atrapé un lirio acuático entre mis manos, y lo llevé hasta mi rostro para sentir su aroma.

Ira. Mucha rabia. Mi indiferencia lo estaba matando, y eso me encantaba.

-_Por ahora, éstas son mis armas_ -pensé.

-Sólo lo diré una vez más para que lo entiendas, cámbiate de ropa.

-¿Cómo puede ser que una flor tan bella, sea mortal?

Me levanté con gracia, y regresé al interior de la Torre pasando a ese hombre por un costado sin siquiera mirarlo.

Sin pensarlo, había dicho esas palabras con un doble sentido. Si me comparara con la flor de colores violáceos y rosas que llevaba entre mis manos, también era extremadamente hermosa, y letal.

Otra vez sonreí, estaba demasiado feliz para ser verdad.

Apresuré un poco mis pasos, porque el lirio acuático aún permanecía fresco en mis manos, y sabía que debía llegar rápido a mi cuarto si quería mantenerlo con vida.

Porque aquella flor, tan peligrosa, era terriblemente sensible y débil.

Era una droga mortal y un antídoto esplendoroso, todo en una, dependiendo de que parte de la flor utilizaras para la poción, y sólo si ésta se mantenía fresca hasta ese momento.

Entré en la que era mi habitación, y busqué con la mirada un recipiente donde colocar la flor, pero no encontré ninguno.

Caminé hasta la cama donde Leki descansaba, y me senté junto a él decaída al pensar que mi lirio acuático se marchitaría frente a mis ojos sin que pudiera detenerlo.

Pero antes de que mi sonrisa desapareciera por completo, mi cachorro dragón ladró levemente y yo dirigí mi vista a él. Leki acercó con su hocico el plato donde esta mañana yo le había servido leche, y nuevamente sonreí.

-Eres un genio, mi pequeño -dije, y dejé el lirio en el plato- ahora, sólo espero que funcione…

Coloqué mis manos juntas con las palmas hacia arriba, cerré los ojos y dí un largo suspiro.

-Te dejo fluir, lágrimas de ángel…

De mis blancas manos emanó agua, que cayó sobre la flor y llenó el plato hasta el borde. Una corriente de calidez inundó mi cuerpo, y aferré mis brazos a mi vientre con amor.

-Gracias, bebé.

Me levanté llevando con cuidado el plato hasta la mesa. Ahora, sólo tenía que recordar los pasos de la poción, y podría curar completamente a mi hermoso Leki con ella.

A pesar de la pesadilla con la que desperté esta mañana, éste, parecía ser un buen día.

.

.

Con rapidez, una sombra encapuchada recorría las callejuelas de aquella pequeña ciudad. Traía algo oculto entre sus manos, y si no desaparecía a tiempo, comenzaría a llamar más la atención y no podía permitirse ser descubierto.

La noche lo ayudaba a pasar inadvertido un poco, y eso le favorecía. Pero estaba seguro de que varios pares de ojos se habían posado en él aquella noche.

Sin descansar tomó una gran bocanada de aire y siguió con su carrera, estaba cerca y debía apresurarse aún más.

Como un rayo atravesó la puerta trasera de un bar abandonado, y bajó por unas avejentadas escaleras hasta el subsuelo del local.

Sólo cuando se sintió a salvo, Majic se quitó la capucha, y corrió hasta Orphen que reposaba en la cama sin señal alguna de haberse movido, porque estaba igual que como él lo había dejado tiempo atrás.

Una vela iluminaba tenuemente el demacrado rostro del hechicero. Perladas gotas de sudor brillaban por su rostro, causantes de la fiebre con la que se había despertado esa mañana.

-Maestro.

Ante el llamado, el hechicero negro abrió pesadamente sus ojos, más no distinguió nada frente a él aunque Majic se encontrara a su lado. El rubio se sentó en la cama, y Orphen quiso moverse, pero su cuerpo no hizo más que temblar, y de sus labios escapó un leve quejido de dolor.

-Tome esto, maestro.

El rubio acercó hasta los labios de Orphen un pequeño frasco de vidrio, que contenía una poción azulada que él mismo se arriesgó a comprar en el mercado negro, y que esperaba calmara un poco el sufrimiento del hechicero.

Pero Orphen no entendió lo que Majic le pedía, así que el muchacho comenzó a verter el contenido por los labios entreabiertos de su maestro, hasta que el moreno comenzó a toser por atragantarse con el líquido.

-Maestro, por favor -suplicó Majic, a punto de llorar- tiene que ayudarme, tiene que hacer el esfuerzo, debe recuperarse… yo sé que me escucha, maestro, por favor…

El ojiazul se encogió a un costado de su maestro, y cerró los ojos esperando que al abrirlos Orphen lo esperara consiente para tomarse la poción.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron de repente, y se llenaron de lágrimas antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

-Cleo…

Otra vez.

No sabía cuantas veces había escuchado ya ese nombre de manera tan desgarradora, tan suplicante y desesperada. Porque aún en sus constantes delirios, causados por la fiebre alta que no bajaba, Orphen recordaba con claridad el nombre de la mujer que amaba, de aquella que le había robado hasta el último fragmento de su corazón.

-Cleo…

Majic no intentó secar sus lágrimas, porque sabía que no pararía de llorar hasta que Orphen dejara de llamar a su amiga de esa manera, cosa que no ocurriría pronto.

-Ella vendrá pronto, maestro… lo sé, ella vendrá…

.

.

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, pero como de costumbre, Hartia aún no lograba cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño, sin que los ojos azules de Cleo o la risa perversa de Orphen luego de alguna de sus travesuras invadieran sus pensamientos.

Recordar a sus mejores amigos, era lo único que había echo desde que Cleo se marchó. Ella se había llevado un gran fragmento de su corazón, en ese adiós que fue el más difícil de toda su vida.

Llorar como un idiota ya era una rutina para él.

No lograba, tampoco y por mucho que lo intentara, sacarse a su mejor amigo de la cabeza.

Nada lo haría olvidar a aquel niño con el que compartió un millón de pleitos y castigos, a ese por el cual habría dejado la Torre de los Colmillos en más de una ocasión, y que ahora comprendía a la perfección cuando sólo con quince años se rebeló a la Torre al peder a la persona que más quería.

Volvería a derramar lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia, pero ya ni siquiera se resistía a mostrase débil, tal cual se sentía.

¿A quién engañaría diciendo que todo estaba bien? ¿De quién ocultar todo el dolor acumulado en su pecho?

La negación de los hechos no le serviría de nada después de perder a un hermano. Nada ni nadie se lo devolvería, y Hartia lo sabía.

El pelirrojo miró a Lai que descansaba en la cama paralela de la suya, y pensó en como hacía él aún para aparentar la calma inexistente de su alma.

No entendía como el ojiazul había impedido en tantas ocasiones que él cometiera una locura. Debía agradecerle a Lai eternamente por mantenerlo de pie aún y cuando sus rodillas temblaran también. Él era el único pilar que quedaba a su lado, y el único que mantenía una pequeña llama de esperanza encendida en medio del dolor.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Hartia sonrió al pensar la cantidad de veces que había escuchado esa pregunta.

-Hoy, Cleo cumple diez semanas de embarazo.

-Lo sé, gracias a ti llevo la cuenta al día.

Lai se sentó en su cama, en el preciso instante en que un ruido les llamó la atención, y ambos dirigieron su mirada a la ventana de la habitación de donde provino aquel sonido que puso en aleta sus sentidos.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Sin pensarlo, el pelirrojo se acercó a la ventana, y encontró en el alfeizar un pájaro de papel.

-¿Qué es esto?

Lai, ya a un lado del ojimiel, estiró su mano y tomó al ave de papel que se transformó en una carta al contacto de su piel.

Hartia había dejado de respirar, aunque su cuerpo tiritaba hasta la punta de los pies. Intentó mover las manos hasta la carta que Lai sostenía entre las suyas, pero el nerviosismo había echo presa a sus movimientos. Sintió a sus ojos aguarse, quería gritar, pero sólo un susurro ahogado escapó de sus labios.

Sólo conocía a una persona capaz de hacer esa clase de magia.

-Lai…

El joven de cabellos verdes miró a su amigo con preocupación, Hartia había comenzado a llorar, pero tenía un intento de sonrisa dibujado en sus labios.

-Le… léela…

Lai abrió la carta rápidamente, y en el centro del papel encontró las líneas que le devolverían la esperanza al pelirrojo, pero que también le quitarían lo poco que le quedaba de calma.

_En medio de un campo de estrellas, un Dios arrepentido los olvidó. _

_Un hechicero negro ahoga sus penas y dolores, en el lugar donde ocultó la sangre a la luz._

_Un amigo lo cuida, el hechicero sufre, y la vida se acorta sin el amor. _

_El hechicero negro sólo tiene una luz, ella es la única que lo puede salvar. _

_En medio de un campo de estrellas, en un lugar abandonado por la luz, ella encontrará a su amor._

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Está… está vi… vivo.

Hartia comenzó a llorar con más intensidad, y sólo entonces Lai lo entendió.

El ojiazul comenzó a releer la carta con anhelo de descifrarla por completo. Pero su mente, que recién había asimilado que Orphen estaba con vida, no lograba hilvanar las palabras que seguramente Majic había escrito.

* * *

¡Hola a todas! :) ¿Cómo andan? ¿Cómo va la historia?

Un millón de gracias a: **Skuld Dark**, **LadyMarinaa**, **Donthurt**y** Shanon Lils**, perdón por hacerlas esperar.

Besos y cariños, fer.


End file.
